My Bad?
by Shitamae
Summary: Nyo! Amepan! Japan misunderstands the relationship between her and her blue eyed friend and assumes theyre together and goes to make the big jump, sex that is, embarrassment ensues but in the end it still goes as planned I suck ass at summaries first fanfiction eva, its shit


My Bad?

 _'You can do this'_ Kiku repeated to herself. _'You've gone over this in your head repeatedly_ _already._ _You can do this!_ ' Kiku tried to hype herself up enough so she could finally get her body to move.

Recently her relationship with her blonde American friend had been growing close for a while now, and with all the baths and sleepovers Kiku was starting to get an idea at what Amy wanted. She wanted to take it to the next level..Right? Maybe Kiku was reading the signs all wrong, but then again with all the touching, all the nights they stayed up together watching scary movies, Amy clutched to her arm. Surely she couldn't be reading the signs wrong. Amy wanted to get more physical, more intimate and Kiku was ready too, wasn't she?

The young Japanese woman had spent a good couple of minutes standing in front of the door second guessing herself. Once she found it in her to caution to the wind the door opened to reveal her blonde bespeckled companion, blue eyes lighting up at the sight of the small woman.

"Kiku! How goes it man? I didn't know you were stopping by. You usually call or text me before hand, what's up?" The smaller woman immediately felt overwhelmed by the loud aura of the American.

"Y-yes, sorry about that Amy-san. It was kind of a spur of the moment sort of thing. Was I interrupting something?

"What? Nah man I thought I heard something out here so I wanted to check it out. I was just watching T.V. come on in." The cheery blue eyed angel ushered her friend into the decent sized apartment.

"Spur of the moment huh? That's not quite like you, you sure you don't got a little something on your mind?"

 _'You might as well tell her. Now or never right?'_

"Well actually…" Kiku spoke, words quickly caught in her throat and her face was set aflame.

The reality of what she was asking dawned on her. Sex with Amy. She was about to tell her, one of her closest friends, that she wanted to have sex with her. It seemed so simple but… Kiku looked back up to who her friend who was studying her carefully.

"Actually what Kiku? Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine." Kiku nodded hurriedly.

' _You can do this'_

"I came to tell you _"_

' _You have this under_ control'.

"That I'm..."

' _Just do it'_

"I'm..."

' _Just say it'_

"I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level!" She finally blurted out, all her practiced sculptured finesse crumbling.

Amy stared at the ebony haired woman for a moment, confusion riddled on her face.

"What are you talking about Kiku? A next level in our friendship?"

"Friendship? I... I thought we were a couple..." Kiku trailed off in shock. Oh, oh no. she had misunderstood. She misunderstood everything. She was in complete disbelief. Not only did she misread the signs for physical affection, she misread al the overly touchy and feely actions the blonde had done. She had assumed they were dating! How could she not?!

"You thought we were dating?" Amy asked, a smile breaking across her peachy face. Was she going to start mocking her? Kiku wouldn't entirely put it passed her. She had made a fool of herself. It wasn't like Kiku to do something this rash and, well, just like this.

"I assumed, with all the things we do together. All the touching." Kiku responded quietly.

A thoughtful look came across Amy's face.

"Hmm, I guess that's true. We do kind of do a lot of romantic kinds of stuff, but that's, like how some lady friendships are over here."

"Oh" Kiku breathed out. She was absolutely heartbroken and ashamed of herself.

Here she was ready to lay with other while she harbored nothing but friendly affection for the Japanese woman. The best relationship she had turned out to be all in her head.

"So, you thought we were dating this whole time and you were ok with that, with us being together like that?

Kiku nodded.

"So do you like me? Like that I mean?"

"I wouldn't have let it continue if I didn't, I wouldn't have come here to tell you th- "

"That you want to sex with me." It suddenly dawned on Amy. That's why she was there. Kiku wanted to take this relationship to the next level.

Kiku blushed deeply and nodded

"You…You want to have sex with me?"

"I think I should go." Kiku went to leave but was caught by Amy's slender hand.

"Let's do it." Amy stated plainly.

"What?"

"Let's have sex, I mean, we are kind of dating and everything and I'm super cool with taking it to the next step."

"Amy-san a minute ago you didn't even think we were more than friends."

"Yeah, so, who cares Kiku. I do like, and I can totally see myself with you like that, and like the idea of having sex with you right now is amazing and we should go for it, start sloppily making out a- "

"You're rambling."

"Well I mean this is a game changer dude, so it's hard to stop man. I mean this beautiful, amazing friend of mine basically confessed her feelings to me and then told me she wanted to sleep with me, so year I'm a little excited so what sue me." Kiku giggled at that.

A silence came over the duo as they went to sit on the couch. Both were digesting the new information they just received.

"…You think I'm beautiful Amy-San?"

"Of course I do Kiku. How could I not?" Amy turned to face the Japanese woman fully.

"With your porcelain skin," She began to lean towards the other girl.

"Your coal black eyes," A hand fell upon Kikus bare knee.

"And those pretty pink lips." Amy gently placed a gentle kiss unto the lips she had just been praising.

"You can also drop the 'san' business, Amy is just fine."

"Of course, my apologies Amy." Kiku replied, her face flushed in embarrassment.

"Sooo…" Amy scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "Do you, you know, want to go up to my bedroom? Amy asked. Her face was flushed bright red for the first time tonight.

Kikus faced lit up to the same red hue at the question. Fearing that her voice would fail her she simply nodded quickly. Amy giggled excitedly and jumped from the couch and pulled the smaller woman with her towards the room.

"D-do you think w-we should go slower?!" Kiku managed to get out as she was pushed unto the bed.

"I don't know, in a situation like this," Amy crawled on top of her. "It might be a little hard to control myself, but if you absolutely don't want this just let me know." Kiku just nodded.

The blonde straightened her back, stared down at the woman below her and smiled. She ran her polished fingers across the buttons on her own shirt, flicking them slightly to draw the porcelain girl's attention to her actions She pushed the first couple of buttons open, maintaining rapt eye contact with her flushed partner. They maintained eye contact till the last button. Kiku then averted and closed her eyes at the first flash of red, white, and blue that was Amy's obvious choice of bra wear. Her eyes opened suddenly at the sound of the bra being undone and out of the corner of her eye she saw the bra drop to the ground. Time all but stopped for the Asian woman as she willed herself to continue staring at the wall. She heard Amy giggled.

"Kiku~ Wontcha look at me?"

Kiku could feel every blood vessel in her face burn as she gazed upon the bronze body of her new girlfriend. She had stripped down entirely while Kiku stared holes through the wall.

"Do you like what you see sweet thing?" Amy asked coyly.

Kiku nodded her head. Her mouth was slowly becoming a dry wasteland at this point.

"Your turn~!" the blonde giggled and dove her hands between the purple folds of her dress.

Said woman squealed at the sudden contact and her clothes flying behind the jubious American.

"Kiku…Your underwear…its...its... ADORABLE!"

The underwear in question was meticulously planned. All the pink, sparkles, and frills planned specifically for this moment and for Amy.

"Aww I almost don't want to take it off! Its just so cute! You're Just so CUUTTEE!" Amy exclaimed, cuddling her face into the other woman's neck

When she did so the mixture of her hot breath and her soft warm breasts against Kikus caused and electric reaction in the smaller girl. She let out a tiny moan and the cuddling stopped, but the American didn't move away. Instead she burrowed her face further into the nape of her neck and began planting light kisses there. Kiku groaned. It was so soft, too soft and fleeting. There was a need, a hear building inside of her. A heat Amy was steadily fueling. The kisses stated getting more intense, turning into sucking as her hands wandered to the soft pink material holding the others breasts. She softly gropes and squeezed the tiny mounds, her sucking becoming borderline biting as she worked herself up. Kiku moaned loudly at the increasingly desperate groping and sucking.

She clenched her thighs together, bucking and trying to relieve some pressure in the lower regions of her body. Her face grew redder when she felt how wet she was. The panties were wet and sticking to her thighs. How embarrassing to be this worked up from this little.

She prayed the other wouldn't say anything but once she felt a timid hand crawl over her thighs she threw that prayer away. A finger pushed between her thighs and ran up the seam of Kikus woman hood. When Amy pulled back grinning Kiku hid her face in her hands. Amy was so predictable.

"Wow," The blonde chuckled "Has it been that long or am I just really good at this? ~".

"I-im just really sensitive." Kiku mumbled behind her hands.

"It's ok baby, I'm just kidding with ya." Kikus whole body twitched when she heard the pet name. This, unfortunately did not go unnoticed by the other.

"Oh?...Ohhhhh~," the grin grew" Do you like it when I call you that? Huh baby girl~." This time the smaller bucked, her hands still covering her red face.

"Here let's get these off you honey~." Amy slowly peeled the underwear of the slender hips. Enjoying every inch she revealed.

She was hairless, like completely hairless. She thought and prepared herself quite a lot for this Amy thought and then pondered if Kiku wouldn't mind the small brush of blonde curls nestled between her legs would bother her. Probably not, especially if she refused to take her hands off her face.

Amy's fingers danced back up Kikus thigh and across her stomach up to the cup of her bra. She slipped her hand underneath and touched the incredibly soft skin. She played with the hard nipple found there, gently pinching and twisting the bud, coaxing soft muffled moans out of the other. Her hand ran up the pale thigh until it reach the pink treasure nestled in between. She slowly ran a finger through the folds. Kikus hips jumped almost completely of the bed at the touch, her head thrown back, face finally uncovered.

"Wow you weren't kidding about the sensitive thing. "Amy nervously laughed. Kiku smiled weakly.

"W…Would it be okay if, if, yknow, it'd be ok to be put a finger in?" Amy asked, sounding nervous for the first time since they started.

Kiku thought briefly before taking a breath and nodding. Amy giggled in excitement, visibly bouncing. Kikus eyes were drawn to the jiggly parts of her bouncing. Now that she thought about it she hadn't really touched Amy. While Amy was having a horny giggle fi she reached out and tentatively touched the swell of Amy's breast. The blonde abruptly stopped and looked down, briefly confused. Kiku looked up at the woman from under her eyelashes, her other hand going to occupy the other breast.

"I wanted to touch too."

Amy's face broke into a giddy grin and she sat back invitingly.

"Okay, go on ahead then sweet thing."

Kiku smiled timidly, trying to hide her excitement. She went to the blonde's larger breasts again. She teased and played with the others nipples, finding herself intoxicated with the other woman's tiny moans and whimpers. One of Kikus hands slipped under to cup one of the large breasts and Kiku tentatively lowered her head, looking from under lashes as she licked the nub. She took it entirely in her mouth alternating from hard and soft sucking. While she busied herself with that Amy slid her hand up Kikus thighs again and pushed a finger slowly inside the wet heat. Kiku moaned against the tan flesh, her body jittering with newfound pleasure. Amy pushed deeper into the wet flesh smiling as the walls tighten around the digit.

"Do you like that honey?" Amy whispered into the others ear.

Kiku shivered with delight at the pet name and the finger curling inside her. Kiku moaned loudly, moving her body against Amy's hand urging her to move the finger in her. Amy got the hint, put another finger inside the other and began scissoring them in and out. Kikus body hit the mattress, writhing in the pleasure the blonde was giving her.

How did she get so good at this?

Electricity sparked up and down her spine, warming at the end in her core. Her body was liquid heat, thrashing about as Amy added a third finger into the mix. At one point, barely registered in Kikus lust addled brain, she noticed that Amy was grinding her wet womanhood against her thigh as she fingered the other. The manicured fingers curled and Kiku swore stars broke in her vision. Her back reached a perfect curve as she let out a loud moan. Amy stopped a second before a wicked grin found its way onto her face. She repeated the action with force. When she received the same reaction she repeated it with break neck speed. The woman screamed in pleasure, the words falling out were foreign curses, only a handful Amy actually understood. When Amy felt the clench around her fingers she added another and sped up. Her grinding was getting quick and sloppy.

"A-Amy I'm sooooooo c-close." Kiku managed out, clawing at the peach thighs, head thrown back.

Amy smiled and threw one of the pale legs over shoulder and doubled her efforts on both of them. With one last scream Kiku arched again her orgasm washing over her in an angry wave. Her body convulsed and to the shock of the blonde, liquid spurted from the sex, hitting her chest and stomach. Ignored for the moment Amy sped her grinding until she also reached a jittering violent orgasm. While they both catched their breath Amy; made eye contact with the younger who immediately blushed and covered her face.

"Hey Kiku give a girl a little warn- "

"Please be quiet."

"Aint no shame in being a squ- "

"Amy please."

"That never happen before?"

"…No…It hasn't."

"Have you ever done this before?"

"….."

"Kiku! Did I take your lesbian virginity _and_ make you squirt today!"

"Amy!" Kiku shot up, red faced as she had ever been before. Amy simply smiled at the half assed embarrassed glare she got from the other.

"Yes you… You were my first… It was very pleasurable, thank you."

"Jeez only you can make sex sound so formal." Kiku smiled and looked at the woman from under her eyelashes and Amy wrapped an arm around her.

"I suppose we can fix that now that our relationship has gone to the next level huh sweetie?" They both smiled at each other and shared a sweet kiss.

Deep inside Kiku knew

She was wayyyy in over her head.


End file.
